Series 16
* Ian McCue |production_company= * HiT Entertainment * Nitrogen Studios |head_writer=Sharon Miller |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=20 |released=February 2012 |previous=Season 15 |next=Season 17}} The '''sixteenth season' of Thomas & Friends was filmed in 2011 and aired on television in February and March 2012 in the UK and between April and September in the US. The twentieth episode did not air in the UK until Christmas Day 2012. Episodes Songs * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Flynn * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Farmer Trotter * The Dock Manager * The Photographer * The Tree Specialists * The Schoolchildren * Stanley * Scruff * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Hiro * Belle * Norman * Paxton * Henrietta * Merrick * Owen * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Allicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Inspector * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Engineer * The Fireman * The Bargeman * The Two Bakers * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * Sodor United Football Team * The Laundry Lady * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Search and Rescue Manager * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * City of Truro * Duncan * Father Christmas * Lord Callan Characters Introduced * Stafford * The Great Composer * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Male Puppet Show Entertainer Half Hour Format Chuffing with Pride * Race to the Rescue * Song: Go, Go Thomas (formally) * Day of the Diesels (From 2016-2017) * Down at the Station: The Engine Shed * Bust My Buffers! All Together Now * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Diesel Engines * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor If a Jobs Worth Doing * Thomas and the Garbage Train * Song: Day of the Diesels * Down at the Station: The Conductor * Sodor Surprise Day Fun on the Farm * Thomas Toots the Crows * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Muddy Matters Don't Give Up * Percy and the Calliope * Song: Thomas and Percy * Down at the Station: The End of the Line * Happy Birthday Sir! A Friend in Need * Percy and the Monster of Brendam * Song: All You Need * Down at the Station: Morning * Flash Bang Wallop! Winter Surprise * Emily's Winter Party Special * Song: All You Need * Salty's Surprise Communication * Welcome Stafford * Song: Working Together * Don't Bother Victor! Let It Snow * The Christmas Tree Express * Song: Working Together * Down at the Station: The Level Crossing * Ho Ho Snowman Just Being You * Express Coming Through * Song: Thomas and Percy * Down at the Station: The Signalman * Whiff's Wish Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, Mr. Percival, the Man at the Fire and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Winston, Victor, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, Farmer Trotter, the Photographer and the Dock Manager * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford and the Schoolboy * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam (uncredited) * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Bert, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Farmer Trotter and the Photographer * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford and the Schoolboy * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Dowager Hatt, and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston and Rusty * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Cranky and Butch * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam Trivia * This season marks the first of a few things: ** The first season where Hiro, Stanley, Captain, and Harold appear but do not speak. ** The first season not to have Togo Igawa as part of the voice cast. ** Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty's first appearances in full CGI. ** The Skarloey Railway Depot, The Lighthouse and the Sodor Suspension Bridge's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season since the thirteenth season where the trucks have faces. ** The first season to feature Matt Wilkinson as Butch in the UK version. ** The first season to feature Ian McCue as producer. ** The first and last season since season 12 to have an episode written by Andrew Viner. ** The first and only season to feature Rebecca Evans as script editor. ** The first and only season for which all of the episodes (except The Christmas Tree Express) aired in Australia before airing in other countries. However, selected episodes from the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons also aired in Australia ahead of their overseas debuts. ** The first season where the end credits only list the cast members who provide voices in the particular episodes. The only exceptions are the UK dub of Whiff's Wish, where Ben Small is incorrectly added to the list of voice actors despite none of his characters speaking in that dub, and the UK dub of Don't Bother Victor, where Steven Kynman is not credited despite voicing Peter Sam. * This season marks the last of a couple of things: ** Sharon Miller's last season as head writer. ** Greg Tiernan's last season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's last season as producer. ** The last season to feature Matt Wilkinson as Victor in the UK. David Bedella takes over the role in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Sam Barlow's last season as story executive. ** The last season animated by Nitrogen Studios. ** The last season to feature Bash and Dash. ** The last season to feature Misty Island. It was later mentioned in the twentieth season episode, The Way She Does It. ** The last season to feature Glenn Wrage as Butch in the US. Steven Kynman took over the role in the seventeenth season. ** The last season which Emily shares Henry's whistle sound. ** The last season to feature Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh as Rosie in the UK and US, respectively. Nicola Stapleton later took over the role in Journey Beyond Sodor. ** The last season in fullscreen in Italy, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, Latin America, the UK (Nick Jr. broadcasts only) and in the US (but in some PBS broadcasts). ** The last season narrated by Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis for the US and UK, respectively, and the last to have two separate narrators for the UK and US until Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second season. ** The last season to have twenty episodes. ** The last season to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. Keith Wickham took over the role of Bertie and Steven Kynman took over the role of Dart. Ben Small only voiced Flynn in the seventeenth season, then this role was given to Glenn Wrage and later, Rob Rackstraw in the nineteenth season. ** The last season to have a character voiced by the narrator in the US version (Diesel in this case as Martin Sherman took over the role of this character until the eighteenth season and Mark Moraghan was the narrator from the seventeenth season to Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie and the twenty-first season). ** The last season to have the steam engines' whistles budge up and down when they use them. ** The last season where the narrator has more dialogue than the characters. * Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam's whistles now budge up and down when they use them. * Prior to the narrow gauge engines' return, the team went to the Talyllyn Railway to measure the real engines to make the Skarloey engines. Unfortunately, Douglas (Duncan's basis) was under an overhaul and thus could not be measured. This could be why Duncan did not return until the eighteenth season. * On Netflix UK, this series was incorrectly listed as Season 14. The mistake was later corrected. * In Norway, this season was shown on the TV 2 Sumo website before airing on television. * This is the only season to have episodes written by Dan Wieksman, Nuria Wieksman, Max Allen, Jessica Kedward, Andy Bernhardt, and Kristy Peart. de:Staffel 16 es:Temporada 16 pl:Seria 16 zh:第16季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons